The Mummy--Revisited
by PhantomessEponine
Summary: The first movie, rewritten in first person from Imhotep's POV. I altered a few scenes (just a little) and changed the ending. The pairing is Imhotep/Evie, so don't read it or flame me if that bugs you. Otherwise, please R/R!! **FINISHED**
1. Love At First Sight?

I jumped in to the shadows as the secret passageway in the wall turned, bringing a frightened looking woman into my presence. I watched in silence as the woman walked slowly towards my victim. Apparently, she knew the man. She said something to him in that language I didn't understand and then he turned around, displaying my handiwork. The woman screamed and he began to moan. I was beginning to tire of that moan. I needed to finish the job the woman had interrupted. 

She must have sensed my presence, because she whirled around to peer into the shadows I took refuge in. Obligingly, I stepped into the light and gave a nice roar for effect. She screamed as I began to advance on her. I wanted to kill her for her untimely interruption. Three thousand years of being the living dead brought out my more violent tendencies. 

As I backed her into the wall, I heard the man fall over and try to crawl away. The woman began to murmur pleadingly and I turned around to look at my victim. She had called him Burns. Burns moaned something unintelligible, probably complaining about the loss of his eyes and tongue. Why? It wasn't like he would need them when I was done with him. 

I swung my head back around to look at the woman. Suddenly memories filled my head. A beautiful woman with dark hair.

I cocked my head, questioning. "Anck-su-namun?" Yes. It had to be. I held out my hand to her. "Come with me Princess Anck-su-namun."

She blinked at me, her brown eyes filling with confusion. She started to step towards me, but the doors burst open and men with guns rushed in. I moved in front of my Princess to guard her, but one of the men ran to her side. I roared my displeasure at him. How dare he touch what was mine? Imagine my surprise when he screamed back at me. 

He fired his gun at me and the force of the lead balls knocked my still fragile body to the ground. The men rushed out, taking my Princess with them. I picked myself up and glared in the direction they had run off in. I roared. Fools!

Although I knew the direction in which the man had taken my Princess, I walked through the various chambers of Hamunaptra aimlessly, letting the memories flood back to me. I passed through the preparation chamber and gave an involuntary shudder. As I walked, my mind shook off the red haze of hatred that had enveloped me for so long and memories began to sort themselves out. Anck-su-namun.

That woman wasn't Anck-su-namun. I remembered now, my first failure to resurrect her in that innermost sanctum of Hamunaptra. The desperate desire to have her again that had kept me sane in my sarcophagus for millennia. But this woman would still be my Princess. She would become the sacrifice necessary for the resurrection of my love. I would accord her the respect that honor entailed. My Princess. My Anck-su-namun. Would they not now be entwined, one and the same?

My thought process was interrupted by a funny little man with a gun and a torch wandering around looking frightened. How dare he disturb me? I crept up behind him. I almost smiled at the look on his face when he turned around. The gun and the torch clattered to the floor and his right hand went up to the strange ankh hanging from a chain about his neck. He said something in that strange language, a prayer to his gods, perhaps. He went through a series of various symbols and languages as I backed him against the wall, apparently disappointed in each god's lack of ability to stop me in my tracks. He held up a new symbol, a six pointed star, and began praying in the Hebrew tongue. The symbol held no meaning for me, but the language did. 

I drew my outstretched hand away from his throat. I clenched it into a fist as I said thoughtfully, "The language of the slaves…" I needed a servant. And who better than this man who spoke in their language? "I may have use for you. And the rewards-" I unclenched my hand, now filled with golden trinkets. "…will be great."

He murmured something reverently in his own language. 

I held up the broken canopic jar. 

"Where are the other sacred jars?!

A/N: Please review. I have this whole story written it's just a matter of posting the chapters. Also, there were five sacred jars. But in the film I could only find four. Imhotep has the one that he holds up to Beni in this scene and then there should be four others. He gets one from the guy who also has the Book of the Dead. He gets the Horus one from the guy outside Evie's room and the Anubis jar from the guy in the marketplace after the whole car chase dealie. So what happened to the fifth one? If anybody can help me out with this, it would be greatly appreciated. Thanks!


	2. True Love's First Kiss...

I quickly assimilated that, to completely regenerate, I needed to kill the four men who had opened the chest and regain the other four jars and the Book of the Dead. My Princess and the men that my servant disdainfully referred to as Americans had gone off to Cairo. I was glad of my servant there, for he was able to procure me a much-needed disguise. A rotting mummy roaming the streets of Cairo would be a little too unsubtle for my tastes.

My servant led me directly to the man called Burns, whose eyes and tongue I now made use of. It did not take me very long to kill him and take all I needed from him, including the second sacred jar. I stood in front of the fireplace, feeling the thin layer of flesh stretch over my arms, legs, torso. They were coming, my Princess and the Americans. They made a great deal of noise in the hall. I prepared to meet them and turned around with a roar as muscles began to form in my limbs. Power filled me. The scream of my Princess seemed faint and far away as I crossed the room to confront the man who had dared touch her. I picked him up and flung him away from me as though he weighed no more than a sack of grain. Then I turned to look at my Princess, moving to comfort her.

"You saved me from the undead. I thank you." I bent to kiss her. Her eyes fluttered close as what passed for my lips drew near to hers. Just as our mouths were about to touch, there were some dissonant chords and I turned around to see a white cat. Fear took over my being and I disappeared in a cloud of dust. This served as a reminder of how imperative it was that I needed to regenerate fully. More killing. Let the games begin.

It did not take me long to find my second victim in the marketplace. Once I found the man, killing him was even easier than finding him. He carried with him the third canopic jar as well as the Book of the Dead. My new skin stretched tight and pale over my skeleton, but it covered most of my body, with a few notable exceptions in my neck and left cheek. I could feel my facial features become just that. 

I looked up at the window of my victim's dwelling, where my servant had gone to look for the Book of the Dead in case the man had not been carrying it. Instead of my servant, the American stood there. Enraged, I opened my mouth and sent a swarm of flying insects at him. I did not watch to see what would happen, no doubt my enemy would find a way to evade them. 

I walked slowly back towards the building where my Princess waited with my other intended victims. Two down, two to go. 

The fourth jar bore Horus' falcon image and sat on the chair, gazing impassively while I killed the man. I smiled as my flesh began to thicken and grow strong. I was almost entirely regenerated, except for a few decomposing holes. A beetle crawled out of the hole in my neck and up into the hole in my left cheek. I bit down and it made a satisfying crunch. I chewed and swallowed quickly. Insects had never been one of my favorite delicacies. 

I approached the closed doors that barred the way to my Princess. I could hear the sound of her deep breathing. Sleeping. Better not to wake her by crashing through the door. 

I concentrated on the small keyhole and felt my molecules begin to shift into sand. It was only a matter of seconds before I was through the door and back in human form. Gods! How had I survived before without this awesome power?

I sat down on the bed beside my sleeping Princess. She made a few soft, whimpering noises. Nightmares? I lifted a hand and gently stroked her dark curls. So soft. With effort, I dragged my gaze away from her face and forced myself to think of Anck-su-namun. 

I spoke my love's name aloud. "Anck-su-namun." A smile played across my lips as the memory of her perfect face filled my head. Suddenly, a new face, sweet and lovely and unpainted with cosmetics blotted out Anck-su-namun's. The same face that lay sleeping beside me. Unable to help myself, I bent to kiss her. Her lips were warm and soft. Her eyes blinked open and then closed again as she hesitantly returned the kiss. 

Without warning, the door burst open and my enemy rushed in. I stood up and cursed him for intruding on the moment with my Princess. My enemy smiled impudently and thrust that accursed cat at me. Unnatural dread gripped me. It was imperative that I kill the last man and consummate the curse. I let my body dissolve into dust and I flew out the open window in a swirl of sand.

A/N: Thanks to Llarian for reviewing and sorting out the sacred jar thing with me. Everyone else… Well, I don't know if anyone else has read my story, but if you have, thank you. Please review, everyone!! Thanks!! ***~Kitty~***


	3. In the Marketplace

It was not hard to find my servant and use my power to gather a mob. Sores and boils covered their bodies as they moved mechanically, chanting my name. "Imhotep. Imhotep." I led them to the building where my Princess waited. I rushed inside to find her. I searched the place until finally I stood at the high window overlooking the courtyard. There was my enemy, stealing my Princess away. It was not to be borne. I roared as they drove away in their metal chariot. There would be no escaping me.

Quickly, I rushed down the stairs, ordering my mob to follow. My servant came up behind me, muttering things in that foreign language everyone seemed to speak. I made a mental note to start learning it and some point.

I walked through the streets in the direction my Princess had been taken. My mob spread out with instructions to intercept my enemy, delaying him until I could get there. A small group on one side of the street caught my attention. They were gathered around a man. I moved closer to investigate.

Ah. The fourth. Good. Now I would be completely regenerated. All the cats in the world couldn't save my enemy now, I thought with glee as I advanced on my victim. He thrust the final sacred jar to me as though Anubis might prevent his imminent death. Sadly, no such intervention. I took the offered jar and proceeded to take the man's life force. 

I was whole again. Complete. Flesh and blood and bone. Now it was time to claim my Princess. 

I strode through the mob with new purpose and they parted to let me through until I reached the dead end where my enemy stood trapped. I stepped forward. 

"Come with me, my Princess. It's time to make you mine for all eternity."

I waited for my servant to translate. When I was sure my Princess understood, I continued. I held out my hand to her. "Take my hand and I will spare your friends."

I silently willed her to come to me as her lovely brow furrowed in consternation. She seemed to be talking it over with my enemy, trying to decide. Having reached a decision, she stepped forward and took my hand. I maneuvered her safely behind me and she held onto my shoulder as my enemy pointed his gun at me. The Med-Jai warrior stopped him, staying his hand as my Princess yelled something that I assume meant for him not to shoot me. Her fingers tightened on my arm. She said something to reassure him and I recognized the word Hamunaptra. It would not do to have him follow us there. My enemy said something in a low, threatening tone. I simply smiled and turned away. My Princess clung to my arm, frightened, as we walked away.

"Kill them all!" I ordered. 

My Princess understood the old language, because she screamed a denial and began to struggle. I dragged her down the street, away from the mob. 

"Oathbreaker!" She shouted in Egyptian. 

I raised my eyebrows. Such a temper, she had. I didn't bother denying the charge. But I couldn't have them following us to Hamunaptra. I smiled and brushed a lock of hair away from her face. She flinched as I stroked her smooth cheek. 

"Come with me, my Princess."

She looked desperately back towards where the mob had descended on my enemy and the Med-Jai. Angry, I grabbed her chin and kissed her hard.

"Now we go to Hamunaptra."

A/N: Thanks to Fan of the Mummy for reviewing and informing me about the canopic jars. Everyone else (whomever you might be) please PLEASE review. It makes me feel all special… ***~Kitty~***


	4. In the Desert (God, I'm so original with...

I held her tightly in my arms and my servant clung to my back as I slowly formed myself into a whirling cyclone. We traveled swiftly, but it was almost sunset when I stopped us in the desert just outside the City of the Dead. 

I heard a noise and I looked to the sky. A huge metal bird was flying towards the city and it carried my enemy and his allies on its back and wings. My Princess smiled and said something gleefully. My enemy had come to take her again. That I would not permit. I glanced at the metal bird, hatred filling my being. I kept my eyes focused on my enemy and began to manipulate the sand. I created a massive wall and soon it formed itself into my image. I opened my mouth and the sand did also, set to swallow my enemy whole. My Princess seemed distressed, but I ignored her, closing my eyes and concentrating on the power flowing through my being. Oh Gods, it was glorious. 

I was snapped from my power-induced stupor by the sensation of My Princess' lips pressing against my own. I opened my eyes as she turned me around, away from my enemy. She kissed me for a moment and then let go of me with a satisfied grin. I spun around to see the bird free itself from the sands. Too late, for even as I watched it crashed to the ground and began to sink. Quicksand. Wonderful. I turned back to my Princess.

"Clever girl." I grabbed her by the shoulders and brought her mouth harshly to mine. This kiss held none of the gentleness of that first in her bedroom. Here there was only anger and passion. A mindless thing with a will of its own, causing tongues to clash and limbs to entangle. Lips met fiercely over and over again. Part of me wanted to take her right there in the desert, but the other part of me knew we had to stop. Anck-su-namun must be returned to life and my Princess must be sacrificed to the Underworld. 

I let go of her shoulders, pleased with the stunned, passion-glazed look on her face. I walked away, moving with quick, purposeful steps towards Hamunaptra. I held up a hand, motioning for my servant and my Princess to follow.

A/N: Sorry about the extreme shortness. But the next chapter will be the last and probably the longest. I need to watch the movie again and figure out all the details of the fight scene. Ack… Thanks to all reviewers! ***~Kitty~***


	5. The Grand Finale (and most dramatically ...

   We descended into Hamunaptra's innermost chambers without incident. I found the jar containing the special powder that would allow me to awaken my priests. Suddenly, a gunshot shattered the silence. My Princess looked up sharply.

   "O'Connell!" She cried. My enemy. But her Oh-kon-el would not save her this time. 

   I poured the dust into my hand and blew it at the walls containing my mummified priests. I spoke the ancient words to reanimate them. The walls groaned in response. Behind me, my Princess and my servant stepped forward, curious, to get a closer look. Then, they jumped back as the mummies extracted themselves from the wall. My Princess muttered something in disbelief.

   I smiled. My priests bowed, awaiting their instructions. I acknowledged them with a nod, ignoring the sound of my Princess struggling with my servant. 

   "Kill them," I ordered, "and wake the others."

   I sent my servant after them, to make sure nothing went wrong. My Princess and I listened and soon we heard many more shots fired. I smiled. It was time to begin the ritual.

   I assured my Princess' cooperation by applying pressure to certain points on the back of her neck. She fainted into my arms and I lifted her easily, carrying her to the altar. I laid her down tenderly and closed the restraints around her delicate wrists. Then I went to find Anck-su-namun's mummy. 

   It wasn't difficult. She had been calling to me from the moment I my Princess had awakened me in my sarcophagus. I opened her coffin and gently scooped up her fragile body. I clutched her remains tightly to myself, cradling her corpse against my chest. Slowly, reverently, I carried my love to the altar, carefully laying her down beside my unconscious Princess.

   I moved quickly around the room, setting up the five canopic jars, preparing everything necessary for the ritual and assembling my priests in a circle around the altar. My Princess began to stir as a rat crawled over her stomach. She gave a small shriek of horror and turned on her side, trying to shake the rodent off. Then she saw Anck-su-namun and screamed again, panicking.

   She was struggling against her bonds as I walked slowly and deliberately toward the altar, holding the Book of the Dead in my outstretched hands. I stopped in front of the stone slabs and gazed down at my Princess and my beloved. I would reclaim the love that had been denied me centuries ago and be revenged upon those who had kept us apart. I shifted the weight of the Book of the Dead to my left arm, lifting my free hand to brush lightly over Anck-su-namun's features as she had done so often in life. 

   I extracted the Key from my robes and opened the Book of the Dead. My Princess screamed for Oh-kon-el and the other man. Don-eh-thun. I started to chant the words that would bring my Anck-su-namun's soul back from the Underworld. I glanced at my Princess and suddenly felt a jolt of recognition. My Princess. Princess. Could she be…? 

   I shook off the thoughts of my Princess. All my energy should be focused on the task at hand. Anck-su-namun. Our souls would be joined and our love made whole again. Why, then, did images of Princess Nefertiri intrude on my thoughts? That had been finished thousands of years ago.

   I concentrated on the words. Anck-su-namun's soul separated itself from the dark waters of the Underworld. I spoke with more and more energy as her soul floated back to its owner and settled back into her body.

   Anck-su-namun screamed as her soul awakened within her. She rolled over to see my Princess who was screaming as well. Her linen wrapped face showed surprise. She too recognized the likeness to Nefertiri. And it hadn't taken her nearly as long as it had taken me to recognize Seti's daughter. Although, in my defense, Anck-su-namun had much more contact with the Princess than I ever had. How fitting, I mused, that the one who had ordered the curse that would keep my love and I apart forever would now be the one to bring us together for all eternity. For once I became immortal, it would not be difficult to extend that gift to Anck-su-namun.

   I crossed to the other side of the altar to where my Princess shrunk away from me. I stroked her hair fondly, the memory of her kisses still branded on my lips. 

   "Goodbye, my Princess," I murmured. Then, louder, "With your death, Anck-su-namun shall live. And I shall be invincible!"

   I raised the sacrificial blade high, ready to plunge it into her heart and resurrect my love completely. My Princess screamed, fearing for her life. 

   Suddenly, movement at the top of the great staircase caught my eye. It was that fool Don-eh-thun, yelling at my Princess. But it wasn't the man himself that interested me, it was what he carried.

   "The Book of Amun-Ra." I lowered the knife and set off towards the man, placing the dagger on the altar beside Anck-su-namun. 

   I was about halfway up the stairs when the idiot ran off down the corridor with the Book. My preternatural senses detected movement behind me and I turned just in time to see Oh-kon-el with a sword, leaping to free my Princess. I swore angrily.

   I watched, tense with anticipation, as Oh-kon-el fought my priests, taking them out sometimes two at a time. It looked as though he had finally defeated them when one of the mummies on the ground pulled my enemy's legs out from under him. Oh-kon-el grappled with the mummies, as one of the few that had escaped dismemberment picked up a stone tablet and started to carry it towards the man. My enemy reached desperately for his sword and finally managed to lay hold of it as the mummy priest prepared to drop the tablet on his head. Oh-kon-el acted swiftly, cutting through my priest's legs at the ankles. The weight of the tablet caused my priest to fall backwards, crushed by the block of stone. 

   As my enemy cut my Princess free, I became aware of Don-eh-thun's voice stumbling over the inscription on the cover of the Book of Amun-Ra. I raised my eyebrows and smiled with amusement. Unless the fool with the Book could finish the inscription, I alone possessed enough power to control the Med-jai mummies. 

   The Pharoah's guard began to advance on Oh-kon-el and my Princess. My Princess screamed instructions desperately at Don-eh-thun. I glanced back to the altar. Anck-su-namun and the sacrificial knife weren't there. My eyes flicked quickly back to my Princess. Anck-su-namun had the sacred dagger and was attacking my Princess with it. I shouted at the Med-jai to kill my enemy as Anck-su-namun slashed wildly at my Princess. Apparently, she wasn't quite over her vendetta with Nefertiri. 

   Oh-kon-el roared angrily at the guards. They had jumped over the Pool of Souls and were now very close to him. They roared back. My enemy did what any sensible man might do; he turned and ran. The Med-jai gave chase and soon they had run off into one of the tunnels below the staircase to my right. Fools.

   Anck-su-namun was still running mindlessly after my Princess, stabbing blindly with the sacrificial knife. She finally got her by the throat. My Princess grabbed Anck-su-namun by the wrist, holding her off with all her strength. She screamed the name of the stork hieroglyph to Don-eh-thun before breaking away from Anck-su-namun.

   Oh-kon-el was still fighting Pharoah's guard and they finally backed him to the edge of the steps. He fell down backwards, dropping his sword as he tumbled to the bottom. The Med-jai rushed after him, ready to deliver a rain of killing blows. Then, the idiot somehow finished the inscription. The mummies stopped with the tips of their blades millimeters from my enemy's face. I turned around to face them, panic flooding through me. The mummies drew their weapons back, awaiting new orders.

   "Destroy him!!" I yelled.

   The warriors ignored me and Oh-kon-el scrambled away.

   "Destroy him!! I command you to destroy him!!" I screamed in desperation. From the corner of my eye, I could still see my Princess dodging blows from Anck-su-namun.

   Don-eh-thun shouted a new order at the Med-jai. "Warriors! Kill Anck-su-namun!"

   They immediately started toward her.

   "Anck-su-namun!" I yelled a warning, terror gripping me with cold fingers.

   She stopped and turned to see Pharoah's guard advancing on her, her bandaged face contorting with fear. 

   I rushed at Don-eh-thun. "Give me that book!!"

   He dropped the golden book and began to back away. 

   Anck-su-namun screamed and I whirled around, my dread showing on my face as I screamed her name. I couldn't see her any more, but the shadows on the wall gave me a clear picture of what was happening. Eerily reminiscent of a similar scene three thousand years ago, I watched as my beloved was hacked to pieces. Tears threatened, but instead I rounded on Don-eh-thun.

   "Now you die." I grabbed the idiot by the throat, ready to kill him and a thousand others for the death of my love. I was distracted by my enemy coming up behind me. A swift movement of his sword took my arm off just above the elbow. It fell harmlessly to the floor as Don-eh-thun choked and gasped for breath. I used my remaining hand to throw Oh-kon-el away from me. I strode toward him, picking up my arm and reattaching it as I walked.

   I grabbed my enemy again and tossed him easily across the room. At this point, my robe had fallen off and I wore only a loincloth and my pendant of the Priesthood of Osiris. Oh-kon-el stood up and I used the flat of my hand to send him flying off towards the stairs. I ran after him and picked him up by the throat, gripping his windpipe to choke the life out of him. 

   "Now it's your turn." I growled. I opened my mouth to inhuman proportions, prepared to unleash a new pestilence upon him when the words of my Princess caught my attention. She was reading from the Book of Amun-Ra and those last few words were part of the inscription to… Oh no. I closed my mouth abruptly and looked towards my Princess. 

   A ghostly chariot appeared at the top of the staircase. It swooped down on me and took away my immortality and my powers. I let go of Oh-kon-el and chased the chariot up the stairs, screaming in denial. The chariot dissolved into the air and I was left with nothing. I turned slowly back around to look at where my enemy now stood, his sword at the ready. 

   For a moment, I simply stared ahead in shock. Anck-su-namun was gone. My own immortality had been taken away from me. Once again, Nefertiri had managed to destroy my happiness. My love. 

   The three of them waited at the foot of the stairs. It was their fault, my mind screamed. Oh-kon-el had interrupted the ceremony. Don-eh-thun had given the order to kill my beloved. Nefertiri had taken away my immortality. I rushed at them, hatred consuming me, body and soul.

   My Princess shrieked and shoved my enemy out of the way, placing herself in my path. I barreled into her and we both went tumbling to the floor. I landed flat on my back with her on top of my chest, both of us breathing hard. My enemy loomed over us with his sword. I didn't understand his words, but his tone made it clear enough that he wanted my Princess to move so that he could finish me. I held my breath and waited for her to do as he asked. Instead, she shook her head and spoke quickly to him. It is maddening to listen to an argument in a language you can't understand when your life hangs in the balance. 

   Finally, Oh-kon-el gave in with a sigh of confused resignation. My Princess slowly stood up and held out a hand to me. After, a moment's deliberation, I took it and stood up myself. 

   Suddenly, the whole place began to shake. My servant! I cursed him a thousand times for whatever he had done to activate the switch. Oh-kon-el and Don-eh-thun ran off in the direction of the city entrance, but I clasped my Princess' hand tightly and pulled her towards the secret passages leading out of the city. 

   As we ran, my heart screamed that we were going the wrong way. I was leaving Anck-su-namun to be buried forever in Hamunaptra. We had to save her. But I knew she was beyond saving. I, however, was not. Indeed, I had been saved by the young woman who bore the likeness of Princess Nefertiri. Perhaps she could be the Princess reincarnated. I still had a chance to live. And I would take it, though my heart broke with each step that took me away from that inner sanctum. 

   I led my Princess through the maze of tunnels until we finally came to a secret door that led us out of the city. We ran from the site, narrowly escaping the choking cloud of dust that rose as the City of the Dead sank into the sands. 

   When we finally stopped, I glanced over at my Princess. A tear rolled down her cheek and suddenly I grasped that she was running away from that which she loved as well. For a brief moment I imagined telling her to go back to Oh-kon-el and the other man. Her brother, perhaps. I imagined her grin of joy as she ran back to the arms of the man she loved, leaving me alone in the desert.

   And then I knew I could do no such thing. In my selfish need, I found myself leaning on her more and more. I could not bear to be alone again. I refused to be alone. 

   I blinked as the bright Egyptian sunlight sunlight stung my eyes and my Princess and I walked out into the desert to start over.

A/N:  Yay!! Finished! And that was a really long chapter to make up for the shortness of all the others. Please excuse my pathetic efforts to syllable-ize O'Connell's and Jonathan's names… I have a sequel (barely) started and I would really appreciate your guys' input. If any of you would like do me the extreme kindness of helping me and beta-reading for me, please e-mail me at  MunchletteBelle@aol.com   Thanks!!! *~Kitty~*


End file.
